


Jealousy

by sixtieshairdo



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M, jealousy-relief sex is a very real thing, the boys enjoy it (it doesn't have to be unhealthy right?), the one where Sonny gets jealous, the one where Will also gets jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtieshairdo/pseuds/sixtieshairdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will loves it when Sonny gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fishyz9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/gifts).



Being in a relationship with Sonny Kiriakis is all shades of awesome.

 

You’re pretty much set for life; he’s doting, affectionate, protective, and sexy as _fuck_.

 

He’s the perfect boyfriend.

 

Well…save for a teeny-tiny flaw.

 

He gets jealous _easy_.

 

He thinks I don’t have a clue, but the thing about being in a relationship with someone is that you will inevitably learn that every little facial change means something. In this case, his eyes grow fantastically cold, his right eyebrow arches sexily on its own accord, and his lips purse in the tightest, most adorable little line ever.

 

He doesn’t make a show of it – in fact, he pretends that he’s completely and utterly oblivious to anything – but his voice hitches a little higher, he clears his throat a lot more than necessary, and tends to stare off into space, as though doing open-eyed meditation.

 

I play along (because I am the figure of innocence) and after a good few minutes, he would have calmed down enough to let it go. However, when we get to his apartment or my dorm later, he’s a little more rough around the edges than usual, his kisses are possessive, his hands are greedy, and he tops me without much hesitance.

 

I am not going to lie – I fucking _love_ it.

 

It’s probably not healthy – _seriously?_ – but it’s great sex, and I can’t help but wither in his arms after we’re both spent and breathless. He tends to look guilty and embarrassed post-sex, but I just hold his face in my hands and slide my tongue slow and deep against his until he’s ready for round two.

 

The men that are wrath-inducing to Sonny can’t hold a damn candle to all that Sonny is. Basically, any guy who pays me a little attention at the coffee house gets on his nerves.  He would glare at them when they aren’t looking, and clear their mugs the second they are done with their drinks. Once, when he came by the campus to have lunch with me, Kyle came by to say hello, and I immediately noticed the warm brown of Sonny’s eyes fade to an icy grey. It almost made me want to laugh – _Kyle? Seriously, Sonny?_ – but I bite back my grin and pull his collar for a quick peck on the lips.

 

I don’t know what he has to worry about – I am bent over backwards, head over feet, in love with him. But this jealousy issue works both ways, if I am being honest. I am frightened to lose him, and to know that he works in an environment where he has regular gay male customers – some of whom I myself must admit look really good with him – is something I stupidly allow myself to worry about. It’s not the prospect of him cheating on me that bugs me. It’s just that…I don’t like the idea that these guys get time with him that I don’t.

 

And that’s just his coffee house customers.

 

Knowing the history of men he has dated in Salem, I get particularly annoyed if any of them crosses our path. I want to jab Dustin in the eye – stop checking out Sonny’s ass like you don’t even know that’s _mine_ , loser. I want to tell Matteo to take his success stories and _shove it, man_ – really, I don’t care you got to work with Foster the People, just go _away_. I want to shave Tyler’s head of gorgeous hair bald – I’m the only blonde Sonny will ever be interested in, so don’t _even_ try.

 

And then, of course, there’s _him_.

 

Tall, academic, smooth-talking Brian-I-don’t-even-know-your-last-name-but-I-bet-it’s- _stupid_.

 

Compared to him, every other guy pales in comparison.

 

I don’t know how Sonny ended things with Brian, but on the rare occasion that we do encounter him, he says “Hey” with the most infuriating little smile at Sonny – who, by the way, actually looks a little flushed – before gliding on by like he’s fucking Johnny Weir.

 

Whatever the jealousy either me or Sonny feels, we never openly talk about it. Somehow, the sex speaks for both of us – because yes, I tend to get a lot more handsy even _before_ we get inside the room.

 

I am always able to figure out which guy (or _guys_ , sometimes) has gotten on Sonny’s nerves…

 

…except tonight.

 

Sonny’s extra possessive tonight and I don’t know why. We spent the day pretty much apart, save for the 2 hour study session I had with Neil at the coffee house. Sonny hadn’t shown any indication of annoyance or frustration…but perhaps, my occupied mind wasn’t able to pick up on any of that. Not to mention that Neil had kept me busy on helping him with Economics.

 

Sonny’s got me on my back, knees almost touching my shoulders, my ankles wrapped around his neck as he prepares to fuck me. My lower lip is throbbing from the ungentle sucking of his mouth, and my head’s thrown back onto pillows, my eyes rolling back from the pain and pleasure of his cock sliding inside me.

 

“Mine. Fucking _mine_.”

 

He’s muttering under his breath, his body rocking harder as he nears my magic spot, his forehead pressed against mine. I am panting embarrassingly loud, the effect he has on me always leaves me desperate and needy, and I show it with my hands wrapped around his neck, pulling his mouth closer to mine.

 

I cry out when he finally hits the spot, over and over, and I babble brokenly, as I always do.

 

“Yours, _fuck_ Sonny, yours, always, love, yours, baby, _yours_.”

 

When I come, his stormy eyes are the last thing I see before my eyelids flutter shut, the impact of my body’s release running through me hard and fast. Sonny groans above me as he comes a few moments after, collapsing on top of me; sated and utterly spent.

 

My hand is naturally in his hair, stroking through the incredible locks, enjoying the feel of it between my fingers. As our breathing settles into quiet steady sounds, I take a risk.

 

“Sonny?”

 

“Mmm, yeah?”

 

“Can I ask you something? ”

 

“Sure, what’s up?”

 

“What has gotten you so down today?”

 

He lifts his head up to look at me, resting the tip of his chin on my chest. He looks uneasy for a moment – after all, we _never_ do this after our jealousy-relief sex sessions. After a beat, he shrugs.

 

“Nothing.”

 

I groan.

 

“Don’t lie. Something – or more likely, _someone_ – has gotten to you. Who is it? I am totally clueless, man.”

 

He stares at me, eyes wide and blinking and he prepares to lie to me again. I wait for it to happen and when he shakes his head (he’s terribly predictable!), I roll over him, pushing him on his back and positioning myself on top of him.

 

“Tell me.”

 

He looks like he’s about to die of shame. It is frustratingly adorable.

 

“It’s not a big deal.”

 

“Oh yes it is.”

 

“It’s stupid.”

 

“Oh I bet it is.”

 

“It’s Neil.”

 

“Oh I’m sure it…wait, _Neil_?”

 

He squirms a little under me looking sheepish. I almost want to make plans with Neil tomorrow to see this side of Sonny again. I cannot believe I had missed Sonny’s infamous glaring-of-customer-like-he-wants-to-shrivel-them-up-into-a-raisin.

 

“I told you it was stupid.”

 

“What did he do today? We were just a couple of guys studying for our test.”

 

He sighs, running his hands distractedly up and down my shoulders as though to calm me down. I am not tense at all but I like the feel of his palms so I let him touch me.

 

“I just – oh _God_ , this is embarrassing – I didn’t like the fact that this is something I don’t get to do with you. Like, study together. I do miss the times we used to stay up preparing for papers and exams together, and seeing you with him made me a little…tinged with irrational envy.”

 

I wanted to melt all over him and keep him this way forever; just beneath me and warm and _mine_ and pink in the cheeks. I grin at him happily.

 

“I’ve fallen in love with a dweeb.”

 

He laughs out loud at that and I kiss him, already half-hard and quickly enough, his hands are on my ass, encouraging me to grind up against him. He has the audacity to look at me with his bedroom eyes – _fuck, fuck, fuck_ – as he whisper words onto my lips.

 

“I promise I will change, alright?”

 

I hold his hips down and slide my cock against his, loving the way he presses his head into the pillow as he bites his lower lip from pleasure.

 

I bite words into his collarbone.

 

“Don’t you _dare_.” 

 


End file.
